Down The Road
by CountryGirl8
Summary: One shot song fic to down The Road by Kenny Chesney


**Down That Road**

**Disclaimer: I own no one (except OC's) and nothing in this fic! Thanks to cowboy lyrics for the lyrics to Down The Road by Kenny Chesney. **

**---------------------------------------------**

_**Four houses down from me**_

_**Was a family with an only child**_

_**She was the only girl**_

_**In this whole world that could make me smile**_

John Cena was out in his yard playing a game of football with all of his brothers and dad. As they were playing John watched as a moving truck pulled up into a driveway a few houses down from there. "John, look out!" Matt, his oldest brother yelled just before the football bounced off of John's head. Matt jogged over to his little brother to make sure he was alright. Confused as to why there was a little smile on John's face after he got hit, Matt followed his gaze over to a little girl jumping out of the moving van. Matt laughed a little and teased his brother.

_**Down the road**_

_**I made up reasons to go**_

_**Down the road**_

"Dad!" John yelled.

"What is it son?" John Sr. asked.

"We need to go meet the new neighbors!"

"Why are you so eager to meet them?"

"Mama always said we should be nice, and it'd be a nice thing to do."

"John, that is very sweet of you." Carol said smiling ear to ear. "How about you and I go take these brownies over?" Carol offered her son.

John let a huge grin across his face as he followed his mom out of the house. They walked four houses down, and knocked on the door of the new neighbors house. A tall man opened the door and saw the lady and little boy standing there.

"Hi, my name is Carol, and this is one of my son's John. We just wanted to welcome you to the neighborhood." Carol said and then handed him the brownies.

"Thank you so much. Come on in and meet my wife and daughter."

Carol nodded, smiled, and stepped inside the house. A woman and a little girl came from the backyard and saw the two strangers in the living room. "Hi, I'm Carol and this is one of my son's John." Carol said, extending her hand out.

"Linda." The other woman replied with a smile. "And this is my daughter Haley."

"Hi." John said with a sweet tone.

"Hi." Haley replied with a great big grin.

"You like football?" John asked her. Haley looked at him with a strange look. "Please tell me you've played."

Haley giggled a little. "No."

John looked up at Linda. "Mrs. Linda, can Haley come over to our house so I can teach her?"

Linda looked at her husband and smiled. "That'd be just fine John."

_**Somewhere inside of me**_

_**There was something she took a liking to**_

_**Well I asked her to marry me**_

_**She said she really wanted to**_

Several years had passed and Haley was now 18 and John was 19. The two of them grew into best friends, and then it turned into something more. John didn't think he could love anyone as much as he loved Haley. Carol and Linda always sat back and watched the two young teenagers in love.

"Haley…" John said as he picked up Haley's hand.

"Yeah?" she asked, her dark brown staring into his dark blue ones.

"We've known each other for 11 years and each day that passes I'll only love you more."

Haley let out that same giggle she had when she was a little girl. "I know that John. You tell me everyday how much you love me." She said smiling. "And I love you twice as much as you say you love me." She said just before placing a kiss on his lips.

When she pulled back, John reached into his back pocket and pulled out a plastic ring. "Haley, I know your probably freaking out right now, but I promise you one day I will be able to afford to get you something real nice, something that you really deserve, but until then I guess this will have to do. Haley Marie Davis, you're the only girl in this world that can make me feel the way I feel. Without you I would be a no one. Will you marry me?"

Haley smiled as she felt a few tears slide down her cheek. Happy tears though. She nodded her head and finally managed to say yes. John pulled her into a tight hug and whispered in her ear that he loved her.

_**Down the road**_

_**To see what life's gonna hold**_

_**Down the road**_

_**Her momma wants to know**_

_**Am I washed in the blood or just in the water**_

_**Her daddy wants to know**_

_**If I make enough to take his daughter**_

_**Down the road**_

_**Before he can let her go**_

_**Down the road**_

It had been 14 years ago today when John and Haley said their vows. They were still very much in love. The two watched as their daughter, Anna Marie Cena, played soccer with all of her friends. They couldn't help but smile at the site. John noticed as a boy smiled as he watched Anna play.

_**Now down the street from here**_

_**There's an engineer with an only son**_

_**And our baby girl says**_

_**She believes that he is the only one**_

Anna noticed this boy and 'accidently' kicked the ball in his direction. The boy picked up the ball and handed it to her. "Hi." He quietly said.

"Hi, you want to play?" Anna asked.

"Uum, I've never really played." He said sheepishly.

"Don't worry, I can teach you." Anna said real cheerful. "I'm Anna." She said extending her hand out to shake.

"Bradley." The boy replied, taking her hand to shake.

_**Down the Road**_

_**Her momma wants to know**_

_**Is he washed in the blood or just in the water**_

_**And I want to know**_

_**That he makes enough to take my daughter**_

In what seemed like a blink of an eye, John had just walked his little girl down the aisle and watched as Bradley took his daughter's hand in marriage. John looked back at his wife and mouthed I Love You. Haley returned it with a smile and blew him a kiss.

_**Down the Road**_

_**When it comes time to go**_

_**Down the Road**_

_**Down the road**_

_**You know I want to help her go**_

_**down the road**_

_**Down, down, down that road**_

_**Down, down, down that road**_


End file.
